Blade Warriors
Plot Gameplay The game's cutting system allows players to engage in melee combat, as well as to precisely slash enemies and objects at will along a geometrical plane using the "free slicing" Slice Mode. Virtually any object in the game can be cut, including vehicles and enemies, though elements of the environment were intentionally limited to structures such as pillars and walls to better facilitate the game. Entering Slice Mode produces a special targeting reticule in the form of a transparent blue plane which can be rotated and moved, tracing orange lines across the surfaces of objects to indicate exactly where they will be cut; it can also be used to enter a bullet time state, giving players the opportunity to precisely slash targets during moments of action, such as slicing through a falling target from multiple angles before it hits the ground. These features can be employed strategically, for example disabling opponents, finding weak points and gaps in armor, severing support columns to collapse ceilings or walls onto enemies, deflecting enemy fire, or cutting through objects to remove enemy cover. The game also requires the player's direct input during cinematic events in the form of interactive cutscenes with various quick-time event and context sensitive button prompts. In all forms of gameplay however, player progress is determined by two gauges represented at the top of the screen, the life and burst gauge. The life gauge determines the current health and damage taken by the character that if depleted results in a game over/restart screen for that current section. The burst gauge however starts empty at the start of every encounter that needs to be charged fully. In order to do this players must successfully defeat enemies, inflict large amounts of damage and press the current quick-time prompt correctly and in time. Once filled to maximum, players can unleash a powerful burst attack, which in the majority of cases is required in order to finish off strong opponents and advance the plot/gameplay, even commencing another cutscene. In addition to these two gauges, an additional one known as the "Unlimited gauge" fills up in a similar way to the burst gauge but instead can be activated to temporally increase damage that can be inflicted on opponents. The third person action sequences resemble "beat 'em up" style gameplay where the player must defeat enemies in close combat, utilizing light and heavy attacks, counters, dashes and projectiles. While regular light attacks are fast, heavier attacks inflict more damage and can throw back multiple enemies yet can overheat requiring a cool down period between uses. Players can also perform counter moves if they input the current prompt during an enemy's attack. When an enemy is knocked down, special moves can be performed that further help fill the burst gauge. If however the player character is knocked back, they have a chance to quickly recover by landing on their feet and saving additional health. Characters Witchblade * Roberto Padilla/Blue Defender * Brianna Garcia/Violet Strike * Melissa Ashford/Red Cut * Gwen Valentine/Black Eagle * Carly West/Hydro Cut * Nicole Greenfield/Blue Magnet * Natasha Howlett/Red Lady Demonblades * Albert Padilla/Howlett * Madame Howlett * Alicia * Alexia * Alice * Allison * Alissa Angelblades Music * Blue Defender Theme * Heroic Theme * Violet Strike Theme * Romeo & Cinderella (Roberto/Blue Defender Version) * Romeo & Cinderella (Brianna/Violet Strike Version) * Red Cut Theme * Black Eagle Theme * Hydro Cut Theme * Blue Magnet Theme * Red Lady Theme * Peace Moments * Resistance * Witchblades Theme * Demonblades Theme * Angelblades Theme * Brianna's Rage Theme/My Fate * The Fallen Hero/Blue Nemesis Theme * The Fallen Hero Attacks/Blue Nemesis Battle Theme * False Happiness * A Hero Returns/Blue Defender Returns * Queen Blade Theme * Limit Breaker Theme/Final Boss Battle Theme/Queen Blade Final Battle Theme Trivia Category:Hack and Slash Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Action